legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out in the living room watching T.V) Mina: I can't believe that scientist guy's gonna be improving Gifts and Quirks! Omega: I always thought Gifts were untouchable. Only able to grow stronger with time. Alex: I guess you can still make them better in other ways Omega. Omega: Maybe. Sammy: Hey, where'd my chicken go? (Sammy is seen looking around for his food) Jessica: Everything okay Sammy? Sammy: I lost my chicken leg! I don't get it, it was just here! (The leg is shown being absorbed into Sammy's body as the heroes watch him try to find it) Sammy: It vanished! Alex: No it didn't. Sammy: Huh? Jessica: Sammy, you must've accidentally made contact with it because we just watched you absorb the thing. Sammy:.... Oh. Erin: Well don't you feel silly? Sammy: At least no one took it. Mina: Ah no one would take your food. And we'll always make sure we have plenty of food on hand. Jack: With how much you Targhul's eat, I'm honestly amazed we haven't gone broke. Zulu: We haven't had the need to eat as much since we reached adulthood. Charlie: It's like the hunger just went away after awhile. Alex: Well, when do you eat? Omega: Usually just a few times a day. Alex: Well you can always- (The news reporter appears on the screen) Kiro: Huh, news is on. Scott: What's going on? Reporter: We interrupted this program to bring you an important news update. We've just gotten word from the police department about a string of disappearance that have accord. Jessica: Disappearances?? Reporter: At first, it didn't seem like much, people assume that those who have disappearance were just gone for a few days. But they have yet to return, and none of they're friends or reletives have seen them. (The Reporter is seen talking to people and how they found out people vanished. Male #1: My neighbor was on his way to work one day, and I haven't seen him since. Female #1: I just got done meeting up with a friend yesterday. Tried to call her last night and today, haven't heard anything. Reporter: The police have been attributing this case to The Marked Ones, a rising group of killers who are also warring against The League of Villains, however no evidence of their involvement has been found. Alex: What..? Reporter: After excessive searches around the last known locations, no evidence has been found of the missing people. We spoke with the police on this. Officer: We do not have any evidence on who a suspect may be, but we do strongly advise people to be careful. Whoever is cause this is crafty. But I want to assure everyone, that we are doing everything we can to track the criminals down. We've already sent word to the heroes and will work together with them to solve this. Reporter: We'll bring more to this story as information is gathered. Scott: Jeez... Erin: So many people! Reporter: In other news, the group of Protesters calling themselves the People against Targhul or P.A.T are currently holding a rally downtown. Omega: Oh no... Reporter: As you can see behind me, the people here have gathered here to express they're hatred for the recent string of Targhul attacks, as well as the Targhuls who helped defender our homes during the attacks from the Puppetmaster and- …. Wait... Wait I'm just getting word. It would seem that the leader and founder of the P.A.T. Holden Richmond is about to say a few words to the posters. (Holden is seem marching up to a stage) Alex: Holden. Holden: Attention! Thank you all for coming here today! Today I want to say a few words regarding what our group stands for, and about the Targhuls. (The crowd starts to boo at the word Targhul's. Several shouting hated things about them) Holden: I know, I know. I understand how ALL of you are feeling. You've all lost someone to the Targhuls. Despite this however, there are SOME who question what we are doing. People such as the so called "Defenders". Erin: That bastard is gonna smear us on Live TV! Holden: The Defenders have done a great deal for us all. They've fought off criminals and thugs, stopped the Devil's Breath, and even defeated the Puppetmaster. Truly this new generation of heroes is something we should be proud of. Erin:... Wow. That's honestly- Holden: And yet, despite the good they have done, they have also done us wrong! Alex: There it is. Holden: The Targhul virus, though to have been wipe long ago, has returned! And these "heroes" have decided to take these parasites in and let them into the group! These young heroes do not see what they are doing! By allowing these monsters to live, they give them a chance to cause humanity a great deal of harm! But we can make things right my friends! Erin: Right...? Alex: What does he know about "right"? Omega: Nothing clearly. Holden: These heroes say it's best to treat them as...people. (The crowd boos in response) Holden: But we say otherwise. I say we treat them for what they are. Animals! (The crowd cheers) Holden: Parasites that seek to wipe us from the face of the Earth! (The crowd cheers more) Holden: That is why I, Holden Richmond, have started the People Against Targhuls! We shall work together, and make it so that NEVER AGAIN will our friends, neighbors and our children will not become food or means of reproduction for these monsters! The poor fools of the Defenders think these monsters are worth saving! But we'll show them the truth! We will save them from themselves! (The crowd cheers even louder) Holden: 20 years ago, these monsters nearly brought our race to an end! They are WORSE then the shadows! And I promise, I will not rest till ALL these parasites are dead! (Holden raises his fist in the air as the crowd cheers his name) Alex: Asshole... Izuku: I can't believe how much support he has. Omega:....... Reporter: It seems Holden has made his stance on Targhuls and the Defenders clear. We spoke with people regarding P.A.T. Some of them view these guys as fanatics. But it seems, many more agree with them. Male #2: Who in right mind let's zombies into their group?! Those heroes are just begging to be food! Male #3: Giving the things with that Carnage monster and the attack on New Haven from a giant black Targhul, the heroes need to end these monsters! Female #2: Forget the heroes! The Government should send the army to those Defenders home and kick those zombie lovers F(Beep)ing ass! That'll show those C(Beep) Su(Beep) Mo(Beep) F(Beep)kers! Jack: Jesus Christ. Alex: This isn't good. These people seem ready for a fight. Erin: Do you think they'll be safe? Alex: I'm not sure. Miles: We need to keep in mind that these guys are armed to the damn teeth. Who knows what other Anti-Targhul weapons they have. Richie: True. Erin: That's it. I'm gonna call mom and dad. Alex: Erin wait. Erin: Alex you saw the news! The people are turning against! If this keeps up, no way are they gonna listen to us! Jack: And you think your mom and dad can fix this? Erin: Dad stopped the first Targhul virus! They'll more likely listen to him then us! (Erin starts walking off to call their parents) Alex: How do we know that they're on our side Erin? (Erin stops in her tracks as she slowly turns toward Alex) Erin: What....? Alex: What if... What if mom and dad agree with Holden? Erin: Where the hell did THIS come from!? You're saying they would agree with this psycho over us!? They're own kids?! Alex: You need to understand how much dad lost against Torshul. Erin: He's our father! He has to listen to us! Alex: And if he doesn't? Erin: Well then what are we suppose do then huh?! Let those bastards take Omega and his kids?! Alex: Hey! I didn't say that! Don't twist my words! Jessica: Guys? Erin: Dad's met Omega and his kids! He knows they aren't like Torshul! Jessica: Guys?? Alex: Meeting a few nice Targhuls won't change the things he lost against Torshul! Jessica: GUYS! Alex and Erin: WHAT?! Jessica: Uhhhh.... Jack: Yo what the hell? Izuku: Guys, you might wanna come see this. (Alex and Erin walk over where the others are seen looking out the window. A group of M.A Soldiers and SWAT members are seen approaching) Alex: Oh crap.... Erin: no... No no no they can't, there's no way... Alex: We gotta get Omega and his kids out of here! Charlie: You seriously thing they- Mina: No! No they aren't here for that! Are they? Alex: I'm not taking that chance. Miles: Dude we can't attack the M.A! Alex: We're not! We're just going to keep them busy! Miles: Then let's do it. Alex: Omega, you guys stay here. Omega: Got it. (Alex and the others head outside as Omega and his kids stay inside. Isaac Clarke and Captain Tanner step out) Alex: Clarke, what's this about? Isaac: Civil unrest has left us no choice Lorthare. We need those Targhul. Tanner: All of them. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts